


Alec sleep-talking

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [70]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: "Magnus, this is bad", Alec groans, "I forgot to buy socks to put into the stew".Magnus nods, he's beside Alec in bed reading a book. "Yup, he's sleep-talking again".





	Alec sleep-talking

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/sometimes unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common— Magnus and Alec are madly in love.

"Magnus, this is bad", Alec groans, "I forgot to buy socks to put into the stew".

Magnus nods. He's beside Alec in bed reading a book. "Yup, he's sleep-talking again".

"It won't be proper stew without socks, Magnus", Alec groans, his face contorted like a stew without socks is truly the end of the world, "We need to get the rainbow coloured one", he huffs and puffs before falling back into a series of light snores.

Magnus puts his book away and rolls over on his side, watching Alec. He's gotten used to a life he once thought was impossible— falling asleep and waking up beside the one he loves and whom utterly loves him back.

Hovering over Alec, Magnus smiles and asks, "Shall we put lots of radish in the socks?" he smiles watching the crease in Alec's forehead, "It'll add flavour to the stew".

"Radish?" Alec asks, his voice sleepy and confused. "Horseradish or the normal one?"

Still hovering, Magnus heaves on his left elbow and giggles, "Horseradish. But I heard them plotting to takeover your perfect hair".

Alec groans, grinds his teeth and thrashes about the bed a bit before saying, "Bad doggie... that horseradish".

Magnus has to cover his mouthful of laughter in the pillows but soon, he presses a kiss to Alec's right cheek and says, "Alexander, I want to grow old and grey with you".

Alec groans, turns on his side and mutters too much gibberish for even Magnus to understand, but his entire face looks pleasant.

.

The next morning while sitting for breakfast, Alec says, "You won't believe this but I got proposed to by a radish last night".

"For real?" Magnus asks, trying hard to stifle his laughter, reaching for the bowl of steamed rice— they're having a traditional Japanese breakfast. 

"Yeah", Alec chuckles, handing Magnus the plate of pickled horseradish they'd brought back from Japan as souvenir. "I haven't had such a strange dream in a very long time".

Knowing better, Magnus is amused at having experienced a fair share of Alec talking nonsense in his sleep. "So did you accept?"

"What?"

"The proposal from the radish".

"Oh, I don't know", Alec laughs again, perhaps at the ridiculousness of the question or that Magnus is really entertaining the conversation. "But why would I when I already have you?"

Magnus is all smiles but somehow, he's a bit mad that a radish proposed to Alec before he did.

 

★*☆♪

magnus x alec


End file.
